grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Treeview Hospital
Marie Kessler Juliette Silverton Nick Burkhardt Hank Griffin |others = Adalind Schade Monroe Rosalee Calvert Kelly Burkhardt Sean Renard Henry Slocombe Ben Fisher David Fisher Sara Fisher Theresa Rubel Dennis Gladstone |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X }} Treeview Hospital is a hospital located in Portland, Oregon. It appears to be a major hospital in Portland. Marie Kessler, Nick Burkhardt, and Juliette Silverton were all hospitalized here. Appearances Season 1 & Aunt Marie was hospitalized with cancer and injuries from Hulda's attack. At the hospital, Adalind Schade attempted to kill Marie, but Nick intervened. Two other men tried to kill Marie while Monroe was guarding her, but he fought and defeated both men. When Monroe left, a man dressed as a priest entered Marie's room and attacked her, but she fought back. Nick arrived in time to see her kill the "priest", but her body gave out from the physical stress, and she died in her nephew's arms. Nick was hospitalized after Oleg Stark, a Siegbarste, violently demanded to know where Hank was. Juliette was hospitalized after she fell into a coma from the cat scratch she got from Adalind's cat, Majique. Season 2 Juliette was still in a coma from the cat scratch. Nick, his mother, Monroe, and Rosalee all went to the hospital where Rosalee gave Nick the potion to put into Juliette's eyes in order to halt further memory loss. Later, Nick came back to the hospital to visit Juliette. Upon arriving, he was surprised to learn that she had awaken from her coma (due to Sean Renard kissing her). He was also surprised to learn she had no memory of him. Juliette was still in the hospital from her coma but eventually got discharged. Hank was taken here after he was beaten by two Hundjägers working for the Verrat under the command of Adalind Schade. Juliette was taken to the hospital after she crashed her car when she saw a vision of Nick suddenly in the car with her. When Nick came to see her, she said that she did not want to see him again. Season 4 Henry Slocombe was taken to the hospital after he was attacked by a Gedächtnis Esser. After Nick's brief episode of a debilitating headache and inability to see Juliette and Wu right in front of him, he went to the hospital with Juliette, and they spoke to a doctor who looked at a few head scans and recommended they see an opthamologist. After being attacked by Keith Harrow, Sara Fisher went to Treeview Hospital. Her son, David, went with her. Sara's brother, Ben, came by towards the end of visiting hours to see her and see how David was doing. David came back the next day, and Nick and Hank came from Sara's home to the hospital to ask them some questions. Trubel came along with them to see if anyone would woge. Dennis Gladstone was taken to the hospital after he was beaten by several Kallikantzaroi. Nick and Hank later came by to speak to him once he was ready to talk. Images 101-Treeview Hospital Key Art.png|Logo design 1x01-Marie-Kessler-Arrives-10.jpg|Marie Kessler hospitalized after Hulda's attack 102 Marie Explains.jpg|Aunt Marie explains the Roh-hatz to Nick 108-Nick hospitalized promo.jpg|Nick hospitalized by Oleg Stark 108-Treeview Hospital.png 201promo4.jpg|Juliette Silverton in a coma 122-Juliette-black eyes.png 202 - Nick stopping Juliette's memory loss.png|Nick stops Juliette's memory loss 202 - Nick kissing Juliette.png|Nick kisses Juliette after her awakening 218-promo10.jpg See Also *Overton Medical Center *St. Joseph's Hospital